The Newborn Love
by NinaProdz
Summary: Sets on 4 season. Elena has a vampire realizes she is not the same and her feelings are heighten. Has Damon leaves town refusing helping the new Elena that is faced with her wrong choice, Elena decides to go after Damon and discover her Newborn love.
1. Chapter 1 You are so selfish Elena

_**Hi everyone ;) I am really glad about the reviews for the: My walk to remember Delena remake, you are really gentle, It's not finish so don't worry my priority will be A walk to maybe remember, and this story will be on my second place.**_

_**Since everyone were making something about season 4 here's mine .**_

* * *

_**"I helped her she needed my help."**_

_**"You what?"**_

I felt electricity run over my entire body, like some sort of mechanism that brings you back to life, like shocks to my heart, that I didn't felt beating. Wait, I didn't felt beating? What's wrong, all I can remember was being with Matt in a car. Something tells me I need to wake up right now.

"Ahhhh!"

I gasped looking for breath, where somehow the oxygen escaped. This happens when you no longer have the ability to make your heart send oxygen to your lungs, which means my heart stopped beating, am I dead? Those lessons of science really helped a lot, but not in this case where you realize your dead.

"Elena!"

Stefan placed his both warming hands, one on my back and the other one on my shoulder, trying to comfort me. It seemed he was freaking out, and I didn't quite know why.

I looked around in shock I was on one of those tables, for operations it seemed like, but has I looked closely I realized I was on a Hospital Mortuary. The colors seemed Black and White as I twinkled so I could focus my vision, the colors had been gone, _**metaphorically**_.

"Are you okay? What are you feeling? Do you need me to call somebody?" He was perplexed, and really worried, he was still supporting my back has I looked confused at him.

"Stefan, what happened?" I looked deeply in his eyes, remembering I chose him. Not Damon. Wait he wasn't here, where was Damon?

"We need to get you to the boarding house, then I'll explain everything." He started to lifting me up to the floor, holding my hand and my back. I lifted my hand to my head, has I felt dizzy.

"Slowly El-"

Was when Damon showed up, on a complete rush and disagreement, he pushed Stefan onto the wall, grabbing his neck, something terrible must have happened so Damon could act like this.

"What did you do? Why didn't you save her?" I could feel the anger on his voice, and sadness, and also disappointment. I stood there watching the situation, I wanted them to stop, but I felt so weak to spell a single word. I felt like someone who just had an accident and lost his memory.

"I was too late." He said having a hard time to speak with Damon's hand on his neck.

"No brother, you were trying to be the hero and save the world, while the person you love was dying."

Oh god I remember, my car … Rebekah…REBEKAH! She was standing on the road when matt lost the control and the car fell over the bridge, Stefan saved Matt, but is the only thing I can remember, the rest seems a damaged television.

"I was respecting her decision."

"Look what her DECISIONS made."

By now Damon already let go Stefan, when he gasped for air, as I did a while ago. When I feel dizzy again, I am about to fall when Damon catches me in time, with his strong arms, that felt so familiar. I can't imagine how many times I went on his embrace, he was the one who always caught me.

He took me in his arms and carried me by the back of the hospital, so people couldn't suspect anything. I mean if you didn't understand what was going on here, you would think: "What is this guy doing, carrying a patient all over outside while she is asleep?". He placed me in his car, while he went to the driver position and Stefan went to the other sit looking behind at me, and turning around to face the road in relieve.

"I'm sorry Damon, It's all my fault." Stefan said, not even bothering to look at Damon's face, I could see he was in pain and guilt.

"Yes it is." He said coldly, looking straight to the road.

Stefan's Phone was ringing, and he picked up the phone, when both Stefan and Damon looked at each other not knowing what to say to the person who was calling. Caroline.

"Hey." He almost whispered, the breaking news were coming and I was the only one with less information here, laying on a back of a car. I could feel Stefan paying attention to what was being said behind the phone.

"Caroline, call Bonnie, Jeremy and the others to meet us at the boarding house."

Some sort of reunion or something.

"So you made a family reunion to give them the breaking news?" Damon, being Damon, but not completely and 100% Damon, he was sad. Actually everything he said seemed so out of life and that's something crazy, since everything Damon says tends to be awkwardly funny.

"They need to know."

"Your right they need to know the mess you just done brother."

Finally we arrived the boarding house, Stefan went to take me out of the car bridal style, While Damon took his weapons out of the back of his car. Since Alaric, had that double personality problem, all the weapons needed to be safe, in case the members of the councilor found them or send a research to Damon's car.

I woke up of my brief fainting, has Stefan placed me on the couch.

Everyone was already there. Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy. What about Tyler and Matt? Well Matt must be injured but Where's Tyler? Anyway they were all examining me or somehow expecting me to make something, like people in the zoo waiting for the monkey to make some tricks.

Caroline run to sit next to me on the couch, while Bonnie was sitting on the other couch with her hands on her face, trying so hard not to cry or extend her anger. Both Jeremy and Damon were next to each other on feet looking at me, while Stefan tried to approach Bonnie, but she just pushed him away.

"Elena dear, what are you feeling?" She placed a hand on my arm, stroking it to comfort me.

"I- I don't know, I mean I'm confused, and sick and with a strong headache." I said fast, while everyone stared at me, trying to figure what I was feeling, expecting me to say something they wanted to hear.

"Well, that will pass, we just need to explain you everything ok?"

I nodded in agreement. All I wanted to know was what was going on, so I waited for an answer while Caroline looked to everyone, making a gesture to see if they agreed on her, explaining things to me. Bonnie seemed static, Damon nodded and Stefan lowered his head, Jeremy didn't say anything either, so she approached a little more to me and started.

"Elena, you do remember your car fell out of the bridge and Matt was having trouble, when Stefan saved him right?"

"Yes, it's the only thing I remember."

Damon looked at me hurt, guess he wanted me to say I remember breaking his heart, but I did, I just thought it wasn't the best time to talk about it.

"Well, I want you to listen me carefully Elena, and understand why this happened." I nodded, I was getting scared. For the sake god, just spit it out!

"Stefan saved Matt, but he hadn't time to save you, so when he came back to see if you were alive, you were already dead. When Stefan brought you to the hospital, Dr. Fell tried her best to save you somehow, but you had a bleeding hemorrhage, and you were already gone. The only solution was to make you come to live. She injected Damon's blood on you and here you are."

"OMG." Was all I could say, I was crying to the top of my lungs. How could they? they left me no choice, they just turned me into a vampire, into something, I was always afraid to be. I was supposed to grow up, start a family what about now? Stefan should have let me died, but that's when my conscience brings me back: Jeremy. I'm being too selfish I can't let Jeremy alone, for god sake he lost everyone, and the last thing he said to me, was that he still had me, I can't take that from him, I just can't. What about Alaric, if I'm dead it means he is…gone.

"Elena calm down, you just, you have to calm down."

"How do you want me to calm down, if you left me with no choice."

"You couldn't be more selfish Elena." Damon said while he left to upstairs, probably to his room, he was hurt again. I understood what he was talking about, not just for this but for all my wrong decisions. I looked as if I was about to say something, but he was already gone.

"Elena, was I left with a choice?"

Tears were streaming down my face when I see Bonnie leaving the room unable to be in.

"I just can't stand this." Bonnie said, almost crying. I couldn't see her like this.

"Bonnie I…" I was trying so hard, but they were all leaving me now, they couldn't understand how hard it was for me now. I know, I know they love me and all, but I need their support.

"Elena, you do know, you will have to make a choice?"

"I just woke up from a nightmare, and now I have to choose between dying or living. Living with a switch, where my emotions can go lost, living enjoying the blood from innocents veins, or just be death and watch your tears, but knowing I will not become this person. Tell me how can I choose?" I said, almost yelling at Caroline between tears. Poor girl she wasn't fault on this, I just needed to unload my anger on someone.

"I chose to be this monster you claim us to be, because I knew I was a strong woman, capable to control myself, my needs, and still be able to be here sitting with you, showing my love and compassion, my care. Not for a second I turned off that imaginary switch. That is a choice you make Elena. You can't leave this entire people that love you so, so much, you can't leave those wonderful memories we had together, just because your life is going to get harder. You have a bunch of people here to make sure you don't kill anyone, to make sure you're safe. So yea, you actually can choose to live with a switch, where your emotions can go lost."

I smiled at her, knowing she was right. I fight so much trough everything, to just leave all behind, cause my life is getting harder. This is a second chance to live, that so many people don't get.

"I accept it."

"It will come easier with time, you will see Elena. Love ya." She pulled me closer on a hug, crying over my shoulder, and I was crying over hers, looking at a smiling Stefan behind Caroline, leaning on the wall.

We pull apart and Caroline announced everyone I was going to transitioning.

"Guys? Where is everyone? Stefan go call Damon I will look after Bonnie, Jeremy wait here with your sister."

"Caroline, I rather go talk to Damon about it." She looked at me confused. The truth is he been through so much because of me, and I owe him and explanation for everything, but mostly telling him I'm living.

"Huh, Okay then."

* * *

**_So what did you think? Will Damon accept Elena's transition, how will be their talk?_**

**_Please leave review so i can know if it's good to continue ;)_**


	2. Chapter 2 It wasn't a dream

_**I know it's been a really long while since I wrote the first chapter, I wanted some reviews guys *.* please ;)! I've been on vacations with my family so it's been hard to have time to write but here it is ;)**_

* * *

I went upstairs, weakly but taking steps by steps. I saw Damon's room with his door open. He was staring at this big window, like when the time he gave me his blood so I could live, guess it's actually the same situation now.

Even though the door was closed I knocked, so he could know I was there, well I think he knew already, vampires can sense it right?

"Elena, just leave." He was still with his back turned on me, but is voice was stiff and hard to hear, he really didn't want me there, but as stubborn as I am, I walked in.

"Damon, I've already made my choice." Now he turned around to face me, but he kept the distance between us.

"So, I guess Stefan respected your decision to get killed, again." He made it all clear with that. I knew Stefan was my choice, I knew he respected my decision even though I would die. Things with Damon are totally different. He thinks he is used of me hating him. So he thought he could live with that, knowing he would save me.

"He didn't mention his opinion about it." I said coming closer of Damon, I was holding myself onto his bed, I was still feeling the weakness.

"yea… silence is consent." Has he said this he took a gulp of his bourbon.

"Well I'm glad he did." I crossed my arms over my chess.

"Whenever is your decision to make, you are always happy about it. Well good news Elena being selfish isn't just in you." He was referring to Katherine. I understood his reaction, but obviously he didn't realize it yet that I was going to transition.

"Damon, I'm going to complete my transition." When I said this, Damon interrupted immediately his drinking time.

"You what?" He approached me in anger, I thought he would be more happy about it.

"I thought you'd be more happy about it, guess I was wrong." I turned around and has I was about to leave Damon's room, he grabbed my arm, making me face him.

"Elena-I… look, I'm sorry. I am happy , my mind is just having a lot of surprises today." He smiled genuinely. I loved so much when he smiled that way for me. His good side suited him.

"No. I am sorry.." I grabbed his hand on mine has we stared at each other's eyes.

I was being selfish, I never listen to what you really feel, and I'm sorry about that. I was taken by surprise, but after hearing Caroline's words, I understood." My head was looking at the floor, I was ashamed of putting Damon in this situation. All of them.

"Vampire Barbie sometimes knows how to say the right thing, or maybe give a speech." I smiled at him, and he smiled at me, more like smirking, and we stand there, staring at each other's eyes. When Caroline interrupted the moment. "The moment?" I can't believe I consider this **_A MOMENT_**.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you guys, but Elena kind of needs to transition, and we are running out of time. We will be waiting downstairs."

I nodded to Caroline has she disappeared in her vampire speed. I was still holding Damon's hand actually torturing Damon's hand, I was squeezing it.

"Hey, you are not going to regret this are you?"

I smiled at him once again.

"I'm just nervous."

"I can tell." He said gesturing, with his hand squeezing mine back.

"Let's just go."

We head downstairs, has Damon maintained one hand on my back to make balance on my weak legs.

Everyone were standing now, at the living room, staring at me expecting the unexpected, the thing that I was about to become.

"Elena, you have to feed on human blood… do you prefer the blood bags or"

I just knew exactly what Caroline was thinking. Of course I wouldn't feed on an innocent person that was the last thing I needed. But I knew in her eyes, telling me she would always support me no matter what would be my decision.

"I won't' feed on an innocent person Caroline." I interrupted her, her chin fell as usual, I mean whenever she got excited and then we say something to break her enthusiasm, it was kind of funny to watch her.

"hum.. Ok, then I'm going downstairs you stay here with Bon, Damon, Stefan and Jer, and I'll be back in a second." I knew her between the lines. What she meant was: "I'm going to leave you with them, so they can tell you their final words, before you become a none human Elena "

I just nodded at her, forcing myself to sit on the couch, while Damon set next to me, looking at his hands. I could see he wasn't completely sure at my choice.

I started to talk, very slowly expecting some bad reactions from all of them.

"I..I a…This Is all my fault, I know you tried so hard, to see me alive, and now…I'm already dead." I looked down, ashamed of everything.

"It isn't your fault, you are still going to be my sister Elena." Jeremy approached me crouching near the couch where I was sitting. He gave me a simple smile, that somehow gave me comfort, after all I was doing this mainly because of him.

"Thank you Jer." I gave him one of my smiles.

"Yes, and… look at Caroline, she's still our Caroline, normal but less annoying Caroline." Bonnie approached me also trying to give me comfort, but I could see this was the worst thing for her. I mean she did everything to protect me including risking the life of the ones she loved, it wasn't fair.

"I'm sorry Bon, for everything." I gave her an awkward smile while she just nodded.

I could see Stefan was looking from the main door. He was keeping the distance. I believed he wanted to give me space.

"Hey Stefan." I pointed to him giving another smile. I think all these smiles were for gratitude .

When I called him he approached me, getting closer.

"I just want you to know I'll still love you no matter what." He smiled at me. I knew I chose him, I knew Stefan would always love me, but would he be next to me drinking human blood? Cause I'm sure has hell that will not going to happen. I know Damon was helping him with the blood and all, but he loves me so I guess it gets a lot worse.

"Are you going to be capable of helping me with this Stefan, cause if you don't…"

"I am, but I think we will need Damon's help for that." As soon as Stefan said this, Damon got up from the couch and went in front of Stefan.

"Oh no, brother, I'm leaving." At this point I was as shocked as Stefan, how could he? He told me he was… I don't understand, I mean I can't just let him go. Not now.

"Wait what? Why?" Stefan was confused, when he said this he looked right at me, expecting me to say something.

"Did you choose me? " Stefan approached me while Damon looked away.

"yes, I did, but what does that have to do with Damon leaving?" Damon now looked at me ready to say something but not really sure if he could.

"Stefan and I made a promise, if you chose one of us the other one would leave town for good." My heart literally fell. How could they do this to me? But then I think It would be selfish to ask one of them to stay knowing I would be all happy and the other awfully unhappy.

"But I need both of you in this stage of my life." I looked like I was about to cry, and no doubt I was.

"No, Elena since you let me go, you no longer need me, besides Stefan's deserves you better." Wait when did I heard this before? Never mind I guess I just… I have this feeling somehow long away I've heard Damon saying such an identical thing to me. But it wasn't that true at all, Damon got my heart, so did Stefan.

"No, no, Damon you can't. You shouldn't have made this without me, I need you, remember you told you would never leave me again. When Stefan weren't you were the only one standing there for me, how can you say that?" I was really crying so hard, and then I reached Damon's hand in mine, not caring if Stefan was there, actually he just stared at us. Damon didn't say anything for seconds which seemed like minutes. Damon wiped away my tears stroking my cheek.

"Elena, I said I would never leave and, I'm sure you will never forget me, but I just wish you'll be happy." He gave me one of the rarest smiles of his.

I decided to step away from Damon. I was too hurt to be near him.

Damon went upstairs, probably making his suitcase to leave.

"I'm here, guys!" Caroline went , shaking a blood bag on her hands, and smiling to me.

* * *

Some seconds after I tasted that blood, I couldn't stop even if my mind said so. Stefan went a lot of times, outside to breathe, and then coming next to me. Bonnie, went upstairs to make my necklace for sun protection, while Car and Jer set next to me along with Stefan.

Damon was nowhere to be seen, I was calmer, but the blood rushing through my veins, was pure adrenaline. My fangs had already come out, and so has my bloody eyes, I was terrifying. But Caroline made some joke, about how sexy I looked with the fangs, trying to make me feel better.

"Where's Damon?" I asked Stefan while he gave me a worried look.

" I checked a few seconds ago, his clothes are missing, he left."

"Oh… I a…Can I go upstairs I'm tired?" Bad for me I was a terrible liar, but Stefan trusted I was tired. What I really felt when I knew Damon was gone, was some mix of sadness and betrayal, I knew I couldn't get him stuck in this house knowing I would be in Stefan's bed, I knew but I couldn't let myself feel, broken inside. Damon meant something to me.

I got out of the couch and went upstairs, I saw Damon's bedroom and decided to come in.

Damon's bedroom was exactly how it was for the two last times I came here, both of them not so good. First with Rose problem, then me apologizing about hitting him.

But I remember Damon has a free spirit person and that transmits all over his room. It's so light and big, It's windows shows a beautiful view and his bed… well I can't prevent myself from thinking about how many girls he could bring to this bed. Looks huge, enough space for a great night, has Damon would probably say to me. Far from that it's pretty cozy and it has fireplace, and books. Yes books, I remember the "Gone with the wind "book, it only shows how much Damon is different, he is far from being a monster.

Suddenly I feel this urge to rest in his bed and smell him, just give me a memory of him. It only passed like what? 3 hours since he left, but it feels like an eternity. He just gives light and happiness to this big, big house. Seems haunted without him.

When I lay in his bed I feel a strange material rubbing in my back, I get up and I find this creased paper, when I open it, I see a musical score, and the lyrics of it between the notes

_What I wished you could see_

_Was the sad of me_

_Was it the lonely nights_

_That brings us together _

_Was it the death of me_

_That you are still in here_

_Here…_

_Here…In my heart_

The lyrics were beautiful indeed.

I tried to read between the lines has it said on the bottom: "from the caveman to the warrior princess". I didn't even think for a second this would be for anyone else than me, even if it was I couldn't accept it, cause either way he couldn't leave without saying goodbye. This was the way he said goodbye. My tears stained the paper but the lyrics remained intact.

I thought about sleeping here. Has I bring the paper next to my heart I fall asleep.

"Elena I need to say something, you just need to hear it" I feel myself getting colder so I push the blanket on Damon's bed. Another nightmare if you can consider it a nightmare, it's actually comforting, I'm having these dreams since I turned, whenever I fell asleep at the couch or in the chair, or right this moment. Yea I've been a little sleepy.

" I love you, and that's because I love that…I can't be selfish with you."

"...I don't deserve you but my brother does." At this moment I wake up, feeling dizzy, what does this dream means? Il' be more explicit to you. In this dream there's Damon holding my vervain necklace, sounds so weird, if someone told me but, he is confessing me his love and kissing my forehead instead of my lips, which is so not Damon. Sometimes I get the weird sensation that this happened. Wait…Whenever a person turns to a vampire they get to remember all that a vampire made them forget…no it can't be, why would he? it isn't like something that could destroy our friendship it could actually be really convenient to him.

I remember this, after we killed Elijah, I remember coming home and dress the same pajama and getting in to bed, what happened between that it's blurred _**but now I can see clearer**_.

**_It wasn't a dream._**

* * *

What did you guys think? please review !


	3. Chapter 3 Damon?

_**Hey guys thanks once more for the wonderful reviews they mean a lot to me. Hope you enjoy this chapter has I did writing it !**_

* * *

_**It feels...I can't breathe.**_

_"You want what everybody wants."_

_"What mysterious stranger who has all the answers?"_

_"You want a love that consumes you…I can't have people know I'm in town yet."_

"Goodbye Elena." Did I fell asleep again? 3pm? Aww..My head hurts. What am I suppose to do with all these memories coming back? He isn't even here to tell me about it. I have to tell this new memory or whatever it is , I'm still not 100% sure, was different , it was from when my parents came to get me from the party, the night they died. Guess the hole in my memory between the time I gone out of the party and my parents came, leaves me with a new Damon.

He was in his leather jacket, and black shirt. His raven hair was messy in a beautiful way, and his hypnotizing blue eyes that lead me to the time I almost kissed him without even being compelled, staring at me. Something about this day seemed so perfect in my disturbed memory, now I realize I've met him way before Stefan, and because of what I said, the night I left him, it must change something, It will have to.

I head downstairs to find a Jeremy sleeping in the couch. I've searched all over the house in tip toes but couldn't find anyone. Very smart of them, leaving a recent vampire Elena with a human on the couch next to me. I don't intend to hurt Jeremy even though it's not a thing you can actually avoid. Still, I head towards Damon's room again, determined to stay there, till someone come home.

I felt something vibrating underneath my pillow, Damon's pillow. My phone was ranging, I've pressed the button to turn it on the lights of a sleeping phone. I received a message from someone I'd least expect.

"**_Already biting necks?-caveman_**." Damon. The Damon I always knew, always being sarcastic even on the wrong moments, but I guess that always made me feel better, cause somehow he faces every particular sad, tiring moment turning it into funny, happy ,different way to see it.

I wanted to reply Damon, but then I guess I would be taking the step without even thinking about him leaving. Yes…He left me. I couldn't just pretend everything was alright and forget what happened. Still I decided to call him and ask if everything was ok, in the moment all I cared was about his life.

"Damon!" As soon as I've heard his voice I completely expressed a big smile on my face, his voice was calm but still a bit sarcastic on every Damon way to be, or talk. I knew somehow he was fine.

"Elena." Has I said…sarcastic.

"Where are you? Are you ok?" My voice was pretty explicit on its preoccupation.

"I'm on the road, enjoying the sunset and singing _**my life would suck without you**_." I could see him already smirking.

"Seriously Damon, I'm worried, it wasn't my decision for you to leave."

"Neither was mine." Now his voice was sad, and bit lower than usual.

"I chose Stefan while I was still human, I felt like I should. But I'm not also taking back my choice." I tried so hard not to cry, it was as hard for me as it was when I had to choose one of them.

"What does Vampire Elena think about that choice?" Well vampire Elena, feels hungry and with a big headache.

"Confused, more clarified and angry."

"I would tell you to drink a few bears and wait to sleep until you're drunk, but, I don't think it would work." I have this weird sensation that being indirect with Damon didn't quite work. How should I say: I remember every crucial memory you decided to take from me and be selfish about it.

"I remember everything." First all I listen was the silence of the road. I imagine he never thought I would remember everything he made me forget until I become the unexpected vampire.

"Does it change anything for the matter?"

"No, but it meant the world to me." It was all I could say. Being honest with others was my expertise but being honest with myself was never a good thing. I knew in my heart it changed something, I said so. But I couldn't just leave Stefan for something I said without thinking, to comfort him, to give him hopes. But the truth is I never expected Id really met him first. Who would? I believe that what I felt that night was something special. I fell for him somehow, he heard my problems and I don't think any stranger would have done that, I can't let myself from thinking, what if he didn't make me forget? I don't know how it would be.

"What it meant to me never cared, so why are we having this conversation?" it was hard for him to hear, I could feel it, I know Damon enough to understand when or how he was hurt.

"I always cared about you Damon, but it's not like you can take these memories from me, they change me has a person, has who I am. Knowing that you would never tell me about this unless I become a vampire hurts me."

"Can't we just move, pass that Elena?" There he was trying to change subject, because he never knows what to say, and then guess what? he should say at least I'm sorry.

"Ok, fine don't bother yourself, it's not like is going to change something."

I said it with all of my anger, my voice was louder, and almost felt myself screaming. Trying to remain calm I turn it off, without even saying goodbye, he never does, why would I anyway?

It's just that… when Damon talks like that, makes me believe, everything we went through meant nothing, and it hurts, cause I really care about him. I shouldn't have called in the first place.

I hear someone coming, so I pretend I'm sleeping, not in the mood for anyone today.

"Elena? Are you home?" Of course I'm home, do you think a vampire lunatic has I am, would run away? By the way it's Stefan.

Stefan immediately goes upstairs to check in. I think he saw the half opened door of Damon's room, and watched me right in his bed, though there's nothing wrong about it. Stefan comes in, very slowly trying hard not to break the silence.

"I'm not sleeping." I say in boredom. My head is still on Damon's pillow has Stefan approaches me and sits on the corner of the bed.

"Good, I wanted to talk to you." He says this time more calmly and not that concerned voice that I've heard when he stayed with me on my "transformation". It feels warm and nice.

"I'm not really in the mood Stefan." I said has I looked away from him, he looks at the floor in disappointment.

"Ok." Has he is about to leave, as usual respecting my choices, and not turning back, I mean is he a quitter? Cause it seems like we never fight, I mean all couples have a fight now and then. Stefan and I, we just don't, he always respect me and I honestly enjoy that, cause I'm a grown up woman, but sometimes it feels to easy. It feels like our love it's not even worth to fight at all.

"All you do is leave." I said coldly, I got up from my lay position to my sit position, to face him, the pillow that once was in my head was now on my legs.

"I thought it was what you wanted." He looked at me confused, has he was coming closer.

"And it was, but you don't even question me, do you want to stay with me?" I asked containing myself from crying, at this stupid scene.

"Of course I do Elena, I always did." He set next to me I stepped back but not much, that he could notice, just a strange feeling of "uncomfortableness".

"Then why leave? why didn't you just said I'm staying here, I want to know how you feel, or why didn't you just lay down with me?" I said almost screaming.

"Because I respect your decisions ,Elena, is this about Damon or something?" I swallowed the tears as they came along, rolling my eyes and nodding in disapproval, of his none sense question.

"Why does it always have to end in Damon? It isn't his fault Stefan, it never was." Ouch, I think I may hurt Stefan with this, but I just needed to stop putting Damon in every conversation we have.

"Then tell me why are you in his room."

"Because I miss him, like I missed you when you decided to leave me here when there was nothing left to fight nothing above your revenge to Klaus." I was crying, Stefan came closer to wipe away my tears.

"Elena, I regret it every single time I look at you. I know…I know you miss him, so do why, but we made the promise if-"

"I know. I get it. He is gone for good. Just like I thought you were, but Damon is not the one who turns his words back." It was true, when Damon says something, he will do that thing and never turn back.

"Just rest Elena, tomorrow is a new day, and we need to help you fighting the thirst."

I smiled at him genuinely.

"We?" I was hoping Damon would help us, and that wasn't nothing more than just a nightmare, but has the words came along I knew, it was just…

"Caroline and I, I helped her and she is a lot more responsible."

I nodded in agreement, then I lay down in Damon's bed again, and so did Stefan. He came closer to me, and his arm was above my arm and shoulder, I fell asleep it was warm, and I felt like it was safe, as usual with Stefan.

When I woke up the bed was really cold, Stefan went out probably. The hunger is coming back and I'm afraid to go downstairs and grab a blood bag, who knows if I will lose control? Where is Damon when I need him?

I decided to go downstairs and try, always keeping my mind in Damon, maybe it would help. It's like I hear him saying: "calm down Elena, Why don't you think your biting someone that you love and he is about to die, than you have to stop?" It would surely comfort me.

Damon always been drinking human blood as far as I know, until he knew he had feelings for me, I guess. Maybe he was tired of me calling him a monster, a non feeling person. He changed a lot I recognize it, and that makes me happy, makes me feel like I can help him to be a better man, the influence I have on him.

I'm already in front of the fridge trying to decide if I drink or not. Yes.

When I take the first one I literally rip it off, so I can feel the blood all over my mouth, my hands, arms, hair. I was a completely mess, I wasn't trained for this. The truth is Stefan promised me he would help, and leaving me here alone, isn't the best way to help me.

Suddenly there were 3 blood bags, then 8 and I would have continued, if I didn't hear someone walking upstairs.

It was firm Steps against the stairs material. It didn't notice I was home probably. I decide with all calm and not using my vampire speed to follow this person.

I walk on my tip toes, and all I can see is the back of a black jacket. Stefan had one, though Damon also did. But I wasn't getting my hopes up with Damon.

I still couldn't figure out who was it, I was too far so he couldn't notice in case he was a vampire. He left to Damon's room, and I started to get worried, at this point I used my vampire speed. When I get to the room, who I see, wasn't really the opposite of what I was thinking it couldn't be.

"Damon?"

* * *

SOooo What do you think Damon came for?

What will they talk about? Please review and stay tunned!


	4. Chapter 4 I can't do this Damon

_**I'm already back guys, I'm really happy about the reviews, even if they are few :)**_

* * *

What the hell was he doing here? I mean I know it's still his house, but he said he would leave for good.

He was taking some left clothes of his wardrobe, when he noticed I was there. He turned around to see me, all shocked. I didn't got in his room, I didn't even move an inch, I was just there next to the door, all dirty with blood in my hands my hair, my mouth. He looked at me has if I was a monster, at a certain point I was.

I decided to say something after a couple of minutes of silence.

"What are you doing here?" I started to walk in his direction, now he could see me clearer, all the blood running through my arms.

"What do you mean, what I'm doing here? Last time I checked this was still my house."

His voice was aggressive, he gestured me. This wasn't the ironic Damon I know.

"Yes, but you decided to leave for good." I didn't even try to argue with him, my voice was calm and I could feel myself a little bit dizzy, from all that _rip-blood-bags-moment_.

"What happened to you?" He approached me, touching my face and lifting my chin so he could see me better. He analyzed my face as I stepped back. I didn't want him to see me like this.

When I didn't say a word, he continued.

"Where's Stefan, isn't he helping you? I thought leaving you with him was a good idea."

"It was never a good idea to leave me." I was crying I swallowed every salty tear that ran through my face. Guess my emotions were heightened, I couldn't control myself.

"Elena-"

"No, no you know what, I'm doing this by myself, and I'm dealing pretty fine." I was a terrible liar, but I needed to show him, that I grown up and I could take care of myself.

"Yea, I can see that all over your face." He wasn't arguing he was calm now. He decided to continue throwing clothes to his black, huge bag on his bed.

He was ignoring me. I hated when he did that to me. I decided to sit in his bed, and just look at him one more time, appreciate that this was the last time. But every time I remembered leaving him alone to die, with the bad Rick, I just want to cry. My face was in my hands, I was crying again, I couldn't control it, my tears made it impossible to breathe, so I just kept staring at the floor, has Damon's bed was covered with tears.

"Elena." Damon crouched next to me, his hand was in my thigh, and his other hand was in my arm stroking it, to comfort.

"I don't know what I'm doing Damon." I cried again this time harder, I was sobbing, I couldn't say a word.

"Then I'll help you, since leaving you to Stefan wasn't exactly one of my best's ideas." He made me laugh a little. Now he was sitting next to me, for a moment we looked at each other, just appreciating the moment.

"Are you sure you're not going to leave again?" I said a little bit afraid of his reaction, I looked at him worried.

"I only left because Stefan won." I rolled my eyes has I swallowed the rest of the tears.

"This was never a competition, I felt like in that moment of my life, I needed to feel safe , it wasn't something you actually could give me."

"You never even tried. You have no moral to talk about what I could give you." Damon got up from the bed abruptly.

"I'm sorry, I'm just tired." I looked down, not wanting to argue.

"First we need to get you a bath, you look a mess." I smiled at him genuinely. There he was again taking care of me. I couldn't feel myself a lot worse then I was feeling right now, I've never done anything to return what he has been doing for me.

I nodded, and we head to his bathroom. He kept one of his hands on my back has he lead me to the bath.

"Do you prefer bath or shower?" He smiled at me once more.

"Anything will do." I said calmly.

"Then bath it is." I smiled again, of all the things Elena, couldn't you make anything more than just smile or laugh next to him. I know it's good, how he makes me feel, but I know that I would never make him feel like this.

"Just stay here, while I get you a towel." I nodded. My arms were weak, like I just had a fight or an intense work out. I couldn't slip my shirt trough my head, and when Damon caught my problem, he took care of it.

"Here you go." He said has he slipped my shirt trough my head. I was embarrassed I had to say… Gladly I had my bra, but it was enough to take Damon's attention to a place a little down my head.

We stared at each other for a moment. Right now I wanted to kiss him, and I tried so hard to keep the thoughts of his lips on mine, and his hands caressing my cheeks…ok stop! You can't think like that, but you can't also avoid it. My emotions were heightened, about that there was nothing I could do.

I could hear Damon swallowing. He was trying hard to concentrate also. We were a lot closer and our skin could almost touch. But he was a lot better than I, in this so he just broke the silence.

"Do you need help with these too? " He moved his eyes down to my legs, of course my jeans!

"No thank you." I answered on the same sarcastic tone.

"I'll be downstairs. If you need my help, scream." I rolled my eyes on his statement.

When he left downstairs, I got into the hot-tub and played a little with the bubbles. When I got tired I just laid my head on the side of the tub, relaxing of a very troubled day.

When I closed my eyes I could only hear Damon.

"Are you still alive?" He screamed from downstairs. I might just take a lot of time in there.

I decided to leave the relaxing moment, and put the towel around my skinny body, and the other one over my hair. I looked at my expression in the mirror for a couple of seconds, after I got out from Damon's room, when I felt a chest right squeezing into mine. It appeared to be, that Damon was entering the room, when I was leaving and we crashed at each other. I swear I almost fell to the floor if it wasn't Damon.

"Easy." We stared again, apparently was all we could do. I don't know, with Damon the words just simply escape from my mouth. I can't think right, I can't make things right, I can only think right now on how good it would feel his kiss.

We heard someone entering the house, and I heard Stefan call for me.

"Stay here, go get dress I'll talk to him." I nodded to him, and left for one of the guest rooms where my clothes were.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan approached Damon, still they were at a great distance.

"That's not the point brother. The point is you're not doing anything to help Elena."

I could hear them arguing from upstairs, I tried to concentrate on what I was doing.

"How could you even know that, you were gone remember?"

"Because Elena looked like someone, who had just ripped a thousands of blood bags. She was devastated, and where were you? Walking the bunnies?"

"I was with Caroline, we were planning on helping Elena."

"Yea it worked a lot." Damon made a break to drink a glass of his bourbon.

"Where is she?" Stefan was about to go upstairs when Damon interrupted him.

"She is resting, I took care of her, and from now one, I'll be the one to teach her how to be a vampire, she won't be eating bunnies for eternity." Stefan rolled his eyes and left to his room.

* * *

I tried my best to sleep, but I moved from one side of the bed to the other. I was hungry, and upset and crazy, and…. I decided to go downstairs quietly.

I see Damon sitting next to the fireplace he was drinking, again.

"Where are you going?" Damon could sense anyone from miles, though I wasn't really that far, and he was a vampire anyway.

"I was going to…" Words escaped me or was I just afraid to tell I was about to go grab a blood bag?

"You need to learn how to drink without losing the control." He was right, I didn't want to end up like crazy Stefan.

"Then teach me. " I sat next to him on the couch.

"Do you trust me to? " He looked at me like when I stabbed Rebekah.

"I don't trust myself, I rather trust in you." I smiled to him. Damon left the couch and went to the kitchen, when he got back he bring me a cup of… blood.

"Drink, slowly." I glanced him one more look before taking a gulp of blood, it felt bad, but it felt wonderful.

"Elena, slowly." I was almost breaking the cup. I was upset I couldn't control myself, I throw the cup to the fireplace and hugged Damon, burring my face in his jacket, hiding the shame I was feeling. Damon caressed my back in circles, and I was feeling better.

"I can't do this Damon." I said between tears. He raised me up so he could see me.

"Hey, you can, you're strong." I smiled has he wiped away my tears.

"I almost broke the cup, I wanted more and more, I can't feel this way."

"I'm here, whenever you lose the control ok?" I nodded to him, and hugged him back.

* * *

_**I know It's a short chapter, but I was dying to write again so...I hope you enjoyed, stay tunned!**_


	5. Chapter 5 I'm leaving

_**I am back with all I have guys ;) I'm so glad about the reviews thank you once again they made me really happy!**_

* * *

It's true… Damon could be sweet, could be bad, really temperamental. But those differences on the mood, makes him a lot more special. It feels like I never know him, and that's good believe me, it's like a story, you are always trying to discover more and more, and it seems it will always be a part of the story that you will never know. I like that in Damon, I like to know more about him, every little thing I get to know, always leads to someone with definitely a good side.

I'm still trying to figure out if "_I love him Damon_" has the same meaning as it had before I become a 'different person'. I was the empty Elena, and Stefan filled me perfectly, but now, I'm stronger mentally and physically and I'm no longer empty. Of course part of me wishes I was the human Elena, who could have kids, and start a family, but its better I face the destiny, and where it brought me. Being the doppelganger, could never let me have a perfect family and protect my kids.

Damon and I spent a long time just watching the fireplace and how the fire warmed our faces of comfortable, and peace. I fell asleep on the couch, my head was on Damon's shoulder, and his arm was wrapped around mine. When he noticed I was sleeping he laid me on the couch, so I could feel more comfortable, he also placed a blanket around my body, and left to his room. I wish I could tell him to stay…though I was sleeping like a baby, and I couldn't force my mind to do it.

* * *

By the morning I can hear a high-pitched voice screaming on my ears to wake up_- Caroline_.

"Wake up Elena!" I moved to my sit position, realizing I was still on the couch. Caroline sat next to me with her hands on her lap, gently "_très chic_" has Caroline would probably say. I don't know Caroline was all like a princess…no, more like a Barbie, I believe Damon was right.

"What are you doing here?" I laughed a little at her face staring at me in disbelief. I hugged her to calm her down.

"Well, what do you mean? I will be helping you!" Helping me? Now? I mean kinda late don't you think?

"You are late Caroline." I told her has I moved myself from the couch folding the blanket and leaving it on the couch. I was moving to the kitchen and Caroline kept following me, with her high heels.

"Why?" She sounded a bit disappointed a bit sad, you know…like Caroline's voice of who just lost her favorite hand bag.

"Because, Damon said he would take care of me. And you know what? I think it will be better, he seemed to handle pretty fine this whole vampire feeding thing." I widened my eyes in fun to Caroline has I grabbed a bottle of water, Caroline was bending on the kitchen table.

"He is gone Elena, how will he help you?" She sounded confused, guess no one told her.

"He is back, he went back yesterday, I thought you knew." I looked down to her.

"And why, should I care about the vampire Gigolo?" She sat on the chair playing with a jar of flowers.

"Because apparently you and Stefan now share everything?" Caroline stared at me for a while, her faced showed a lot of emotions I couldn't read.

"Jealous much?" She smiled at me

"No, it's just that, you and Stefan have been planning on helping me by leaving me alone every day since I transitioned, I me?I could have killed Jeremy you know? I was completely forgotten, how the hell were you two suppose to help pretending I was some sick person?" I was literally screaming. But I couldn't just kept this feeling for myself she needed to know.

"We just left you alone for two days. We were trying to see the best way for you. I'm sorry, that's why I'm here to fix it, now go upstairs change, and prepare for a training day."

"I'll be doing this with Damon." I told her has I left again for the living room, and Caroline followed me, this time more lazy.

"Why? So now he is that important? He doesn't care at all about you, otherwise he wouldn't leave."

"That's where you are wrong, otherwise he wouldn't have stayed." I looked at her disappointed, what's wrong with her? It reminds me of when she tried to break me and Stefan.

"I know, look I'm sorry Elena, I just don't want you to get hurt, you know Damon has that ability." She smiled a little, and hugged me.

"I know, but I can make my own decisions, and I appreciate all help but I want to do this with Damon I don't want him to regret of being back." That's when I hear Stefan and Damon fighting upstairs, mine and Caroline's attention goes right to where the hard sound came from.

We head upstairs.

"You shouldn't have come back, it was a promise, and I should have known in the first place you wouldn't be capable of doing it."

"And there you go, always pretending to be the saint Stefan, when the one to leave her in the first place was you, for what? Revenge?"

"I think you better, start packing again brother." Stefan sounded so bitter.

I interrupted the awful moment, where Damon had blood on the nose and Stefan had scratches all over the face. Caroline just stared in disbelief.

"What's going on here?" I screamed looking disappointed on both of them. When In this moment of my life I need more support is where I get less.

"Ask your boyfriend Elena." For a moment I looked at how Damon had changed, he was now rude and screaming at me has if I had any fault in this. I stopped myself from my thoughts and looked directly at Stefan, expecting an answer.

"Are you somehow expecting he will make you feed differently like he did, all those years, turning off, is that what you want him to do Elena?" Stefan tried to say it with all calm and patient, but every word sounded so, hard to hear. Its true Damon spent his life turning off his emotions, feeding on innocent people. I didn't want that for me. But he is different. He would never make me do those things.

"What?" My lips were shaking, I was all nervous, my words escaped completely. I didn't know what to say or do anymore, suddenly the stronger girl I am suppose to be had gone.

"Fine, I'll go, but when things go wrong don't expect me to come brother." That's when it slapped me, Damon will go? Again, he promised me he would never leave again. His promises are not promises, if he can't fulfill them.

"What? No. "I looked at Damon, tears were streaming down my face, I felt like I was about to black out, when Caroline came to support my back.

"Elena we must go, if that's what he wants you should accept it." Caroline whispered to me, I felt so weak when I said.

"No. No. You promised." I was still crying when Caroline pushed me, and everything went black.

* * *

I hear noises of people whispering, shadows, I feel them screaming, a door shut. I wake up.

"_**Damon**_" My voice sounded more like a whisper, and I looked at the two people staring at me.

"Elena…" Caroline's face was sad, and she looked down before start talking again.

"He left." Just as simple as that, the last words I wanted to hear came out of her mouth, just as much as she wanted them to come. My mouth was shut, I didn't say a word. Stefan came to me, but I nearly pushed him away from me, rolling my eyes and swallowing the tears that came along, I got up from the couch when he was about to sit.

"I'm leaving." The two of them stared at me, like I was some insane, maniac girl. But I couldn't stand this, this was their fault. As much as I didn't want to be selfish, they somehow were.

"What? Elena, you just fainted you are a recent vampire, you can't just leave." Caroline was coming closer, has I nodded in disagreement.

"I am, and I won't take a _no_, for an answer. You have protected me too much, look where we are now? The time when I needed your support you weren't there-"Caroline interrupted me.

"Neither was Damon."

"It's not about Damon, somehow I could expect that from them, but from you?"Stefan kept quiet. He had his hands on his face "and don't follow me." As soon as I said this I left, to start packing my stuff, it was harder to breathe in this house.

* * *

"What about now?" I looked at Stefan my face was worried has my voice.

"I guess we will just respect her choice" I honestly think that respect his something really important, and Stefan knows how to do that, but sometimes we may need the opposite.

"But, Stefan Elena isn't in control, who knows what she will do?"

"Caroline, we will just leave her, there's nothing I can do to stop it."

"Oh c'mon, she chose you, I don't know what's wrong with her." I looked to Stefan, poor Stefan.

"She wants to learn how to control herself, if she thinks the only person who can help her is Damon then let her."

"What? Do you think she is leaving for Damon?" Well that could be weird.

"I don't know what to think, right now." I could hear Elena's Steps coming from the stairs, her look was so sad.

"I'm done." They were all staring at me, Caroline was about to cry.

"Elena are you sure-"I interrupted Caroline, they wouldn't make me go back.

"I am." I genuinely smiled"I won't be out there forever."

"Where is out there?" Caroline said tapping her foot like a child.

"I don't know yet. But maybe you can help me." I turned my look to Stefan. I grabbed his hands in mine, and smiled.

"Stefan, I chose you, I know that, and you are still my choice, but right now I need to do this, for me." Stefan nodded, and his look was so deep. It almost made me cry. Stefan was easy to understand, he would always agree with me, respect me, but this time I needed to be _**free**_.

"I know." He said.

"Could you please tell me where Damon would go? You know him better than I do."

"I don't know, maybe Italy, are you sure about that?" Caroline was about to interrupt but Stefan gestured her, to calm down, and she settled.

"I am, I've got a day light ring, some blood bags, it will do until I find Damon, this was all my fault I have to fix it." I looked again to Caroline, who had just quoted the same a while ago.

She smiled at me again. I hugged Stefan, and a tear slept away from my face, I made him an assurance look and left for hug Caroline, she cried too.

"Promise me you will take care of yourself!" Caroline demanded and I nodded and smiled. We broke apart.

"I promise." I looked once again to the two of them, Stefan was again in the couch looking down, and Caroline was like hugging herself, preventing her from stopping me to leave. I opened the door and left.

* * *

For a second I thought about checking Jeremy first, but then I thought it would be better to tell him, when I already arrived, he wouldn't let me go anyway. I was already at the plane my bags were in its place and as soon as the plane settled I went to look at my phone, I think I gave it a look for 3 times, I guess. I finally decided to leave Damon a message.

_Damon may leave Elena, but Elena will never leave Damon xoxo -warriorprincess._

Maybe it was a little stupid to right in _warrior princess_, but it was too late to delete it, I had already sent it. Nervous to get an answer, I found myself waiting, and waiting for nothing.

I never went to Europe, I didn't know how to speak Italian, and I wasn't sure if Damon was here, but I think it worth's the risk.

The plane had arrived 3 hours ago, after a long day of travelling. I didn't know quite where to start, maybe if I bought a map it would help.

"Good morning Italy." I said victorious, at least I had the courage to come.

* * *

_**SO... WHat do you guys, think? I know it had less Delena, but the goodies are coming, This chapter was more like a transition to what's coming. How will Damon react when he sees Elena again? Just wait ;) stay tunned**_


	6. Chapter 6 I'm sorry Elena

_**Hey I'm sorry for the wait, I just finished a delena video, I wanted to share with you guys, this one it's really important to me, very emotional so I would love if you guys could at least watch it watch?v=btYffDV8EKk. I'm back with goodies**_

* * *

Well, where should I start? I have a map but I'm not so sure if I'm good on using it, in a place I don't know , expecting Damon to fall from the sky which I don't know if it's possible, I should probably call… Caroline? I'm not feeling well to call Stefan and ask about his brother.

"Hello? Caroline." I waited some seconds before she picked up, I decide to sit on some sort of water source.

"Hey Elena, how are you doing? Any problems? Everything under control?" Well, not everything but I arrived Italy safe and sound so I will take it as a _yes_. I have to say, this thing of blood controlling isn't definitely working, when I look at people, all I want is to rip them apart, but then I think about Damon and somehow I relax.

"I've arrived, so I'm…I need your help." Yea...I wasn't quite sure if she was going to help me.

"Anything, I'm just worried. Me and Stefan." She had to mention Stefan. I waited a second to think clearly about what I was going to ask, as I did I put my sunglasses. I came prepared for anything.

"I don't know exactly where Damon is, do you know anything that can help me?" All I can hear is silence.

"I don't know where he is Elena, have you tried text him?" Yes I did, but obviously he wasn't interested.

"Don't you think I haven't?" I'm angry and hungry at the same time, the clock is ticking and I need help.

"Calm down Elena. I could ask Bonnie to make a tracking spell, but I don't have any news from her since the day you turned." Bonnie was there the minute I turned. She helped me to concentrate, and made my day light ring, which I'm looking at. She haven't contact me and even say a word. Somehow I think she lost me forever.

"I'm just, it's really hot here, and I'm hungry… I will try to call Damon, but please ask Stefan if he can help me, I need to get out of here…Bye Car." I didn't even give her time to answer, I just turned off. I wasn't going to call Damon, no way, I was going to give him that satisfaction.

I really hope someone here talks English it would definitely help…a lot. I look like a total tourist, my sunglasses, carrying the bags, looking desperate…yup like a tourist!

* * *

I make a stop at this bar called _**Fabio's and Grill**_, the word _"Grill"_ caught my attention, it seemed English. I had some cash: Euros, I had to change American money to European money, which I didn't have time to get it well.

I get in and I'm really well received, people here are very warm, or maybe they had just noticed I wasn't Italian.

A woman came to me, she was well structured, had short curly blond hair, she was probably 40's.

_"Buongiorno bela ragazza_." Ok, that I got it," Good morning" at least part of it. They teached me in the plane guess it was the only word I knew. I tried my best to answer on the same accent, but I failed miserably.

"Buong-g-iornoo" I looked so embarrassed, I needed some place to hide myself.

"I see, you are _Americana_?" She said in her half Italian half English.

"Hum…yea. I don't know where I am, I need help to find a motel." I said as she gestured me to one of the bars chair, I took off my sunglasses and placed the bags on the floor, she offered me an icy drink.

"It has been the hottest year we have here in Italy you know." She started to make conversation with her awful English accent, I just half nodded half snorted.

It's when I hear a voice behind me really… familiar. He walked behind me getting closer, but not that much so I couldn't see his face yet.

"Lorena, don't worry she can stay with me." When I see his face I have to say I was relieved, I really was. What I was feeling at that moment, I didn't quite understand, but I was so happy to find a familiar person, a person I was dying to look for. He smiled or smirked as usual, he set on the chair next to mine with a beer in his hand, just like in Georgia.

"_**Oh my god! Damon!**_" I ran into his arms, making his beer shake, his arms weren't around me, he just felt surprised.

"_So lovely! Perfetto_!" The woman in front of us clapped her hands. I immediately let go off Damon, not wanting to cause much attention, and for people to have the wrong idea.

"We-" Damon interrupted me.

"She is my friend, she came to visit me." The woman smiled to both of us.

"Too much happiness for a friend…" She smiled widely again, this time making it an ironical sentence. I looked down, afraid I was blushing too much, and as for Damon he was smirking. The woman left to answer the clients, leaving us alone.

"Why didn't you answer me?" I looked at him, I wanted to put things differently, tell him I missed him, that I needed him, that I lov-…no. Not that…

"Because I didn't understand your message, it was some sort of_** '** if Joe doesn't go to the mountain the mountain goes to Joe_." He made his fake confused smiled, hiding a laugh behind it.

"That was an understatement." I rolled my eyes, and stared a while at my drink.

"And you are here why exactly?" Why? Really?

"Can we just talk about this, in your place, please?" He gave another gulp and gestured me with his head, like when we were going to Georgia.

"C'mon."

"What about these?" I raised my eyebrow and then I looked to my bags, they were heavy, not as much for a vampire…still I knew Damon was a gentleman.

"Fine." I smiled a little and he came to grab my bags I followed him. Before we went out Damon, stopped to say goodbye to Lorena, the owner of this bar.

We head towards the parking lot where Damon's car was parked. Something about this car, gives me a lot of memories, I mean we travelled a couple of times in it, somehow means something.

Damon placed my bags into the trunk, and opened my door first before he went to the driver sit. Sometimes he could be a gentleman. I put my sit-bell, even though I didn't need to, I guess it's the habit.

"So where is your place?" I turned to him, still he kept his eyes on the road, as he talked to me.

"Remember Denver?" He turned to look at me with his little smirk. As I rolled my eyes not saying a word, I remembered what happened, and how we didn't really talk about what we felt in that moment. It was important for me to know, but that's past now, what I really know is that I felt something, that no man ever, not even Stefan could give me. Damon made things special, in that moment I felt like a woman, like I deserved to be loved, to be kissed, and that scared me as hell.

"What I was saying is that if you remember Denver, you should know we stayed in a motel, well that's where I'm in, I should consider to move to a house, but you know, don't have time for that." Yea I imagine, the things you are busy with, never mind he just chose to stay in a motel what an ironic place.

"Ok then. " I sounded calm, making no big deal, after all there was no big deal was it?

Damon sent me a glare once more and turned to look back at the road. Italy was actually a really beautiful country, the sun shined like Summer, even though it was still Spring time, the sky was clear, the birds were singing, the trees were dressed into the most beautiful colors. Everything seemed perfect, expect for Damon. Which, don't get me wrong I came after him, but you know Damon, he just can't stop reminding me of what it is to be with him.

"And here we are _princess_, at the palace." Damon said only to annoy me, but I still found it sweet the fact that he called me princess '_a warrior princess'_ I couldn't get enough, **only if…**

I rolled my eyes eventually, I didn't even know if I made it already an habit or if it was intentionally.

We both got out of the car, and Damon went to the trunk to get my bags, I stopped near the car to stare at Damon's motel, well actually not his, but you know what I meant.

It had nothing to do with a motel, except for the fact you could see people passing by. It was actually in a really pretty place, it had a garden with a small lake and water lily's all over the water, I loved that kind of water plants, they were simple but beautiful, they never drown '_Matt look out!'_ not like I did.

Damon came near me, and handed me the key to the motel, his hands were occupied with my bags.

The motel didn't have stairs it had only the first floor, it was made of white wood, but it smelled like newish. I never went to such a motel like this one.

I stopped in the middle of the way.

"Are you sure this is a motel?" I asked impressed.

"Do you like it?" He smiled a little to me.

"Well let's just say you have a good taste." He laughed and we continued our way to the motel. I opened the door, and it was all as beautiful as it was outside. The living room and the kitchen was only separated by a big fireplace. There was a big TV and between it a big space of floor covered with a fluffy tissue, that was perfect for a dance. Near it, the black sofa, covered with a beautiful handmade red blanket, for cold nights I guess, maybe on winter, still it felt nice to be so comfortably installed. Unfortunately there was only one room, but for my sake two beds separated by a bedside table with a beautiful small lamp.

"What an amazing place Damon." I looked everywhere, I ran to the kitchen, then to the rooms and back to the main entrance, Damon only stared at me in amusement.

"I'm glad you liked it." He said as he went to the room placing my bags. "So you needed to talk, here we are." He called me from the room and I came to him, slowly stopping at the door, as I leaned in it, I looked once more into Damon's eyes.

"You shouldn't have left, again." I said looking down.

"I shouldn't even have come back." He said bitterly. I approached him a little keeping a hand inside of my pocket on the back of my jeans.

"I needed you, I was happy for-"Damon cut me from continue, his fists were closed in anger but he was controlled.

"You made your choice." I looked confused, trying to change subject.

"I thought you were saying the truth about never leaving me again." I lift my arms in fury.

"And I was." He said softly now. I came closer to him, and looked inside of his eyes.

"It has been a hell, not being able to control this." A tear ran through my face, I saw Damon's face relaxing and looking softly, he wiped away my tear.

"I'm sorry Elena, I should have helped you." I looked down but not enough time so Damon could lift my chin to face him. "I'm sorry." He repeated, this time I could see his voice breaking.

I just nodded. "That's why I'm here." He looked confused." It should be me asking for your help, I need you, and I think that without you I won't be able to do this." Damon stroke my face, his hands were cold which felt good. I skim my cheek on his hand closing my eyes, and then opening them when Damon started talking.

"I will help you, no matter what." I leaned to hug him tight. I swear I could never forget his scent, alcohol mixed with sweet and bitter, and his leather jacket that I'm use too.

We stayed like this for minutes, hours, years. It seemed an eternity. _I just wanted Damon back in so many ways I couldn't yet express._

* * *

_**So, what do you think Damon and Elena will spent their time doing besides controlling the bloodlust? **  
_

_**stay tunned...**_


	7. Chapter 7 I trust you

_**Hey my loves I'm back with Good news and bad news, of course I'm talking abou the stoy ahah x'D You just need to keep reading. All about DELENA .**_

_"Those three words are said to much, but not enough."_

Snow patrol.

* * *

We haven't said a word so much since I hugged him tightly, we slept in separate beds, and I know that's what friends are suppose to do, but I just got used to him laying next to me, all those times Stefan was out and I needed comfort he was there and now, this room seems so empty and I've got a hole in my heart knowing that I shouldn't have left Caroline and Stefan out there, just because I thought somehow they had guilt.

My phone started to vibrate and it was 3 am, I looked at the display of my cell phone and I almost forgot I asked Caroline to make sure Stefan would find Damon but he is already here, Stefan is calling and I should probably answer.

"Hey, It's a little bit late huh?" I said almost whispering, for nothing, I knew Damon could hear everything.

"Yea, I know but I wanted to tell you I couldn't find Damon anywhere, I tried to reach Bonnie but she wouldn't listen." He sounded a little uncomfortable, things had changed between us that was a point, but I still chose him and that wasn't going to change for a while. Maybe until I find some answers that my heart can't give right now.

"I know, that's ok, I've already found Damon we are installed in a motel." I heard only silence and I knew Stefan didn't like the idea of me and Damon on a motel together, especially after what happened the last time, which I haven't told Stefan since, but I know he has some ideas on it.

"Good, then you are safe." I smiled a little even though he couldn't see my smile, I was happy he still cared about me.

"Stefan I…" I knew I had to tell him something, anything I chose him end of story I had to do something about it.

"It's ok, Elena I understand." I'm fairly sure you do.

"I know you do, but you are still my choice, I just need to find myself, and you know that right now I can't do it with you." I could feel Damon watching me, perhaps listening to me, my vampire senses had that ability, I know it was hard on him. I couldn't just choose Stefan and turn to Damon so he can help cause I can't be that selfish, I just needed him.

"We will talk about that when you get back. I love you." I had a long time which it actually wasn't, but to process those three words, I wanted so bad to answer reciprocally but for sure. I knew I loved him, but things had changed, I don't know Stefan wasn't the same, maybe my humanity kept him loving me madly and truly now that I'm not human I don't think I can make him keep that love.

"I..I-" Stefan clearly understood my uncertain.

"Goodbye." He turned off and I knew Damon turned around on his bed so he was facing the wall instead of facing me. I felt lonely at that moment. I was still holding the phone in my hand, but it hit me up. I went to the bathroom to wash my face.

Oh god when I looked at the mirror, I was terrible... my hair was a mess my face was pale, maybe because I refused to drink even a blood bag. I knew that if I started I couldn't stop it, so I just kept it that way. I washed my face and tied my hair into a ponytail faked a smiled into my mirror reflex like I did one year ago. I went back to my room just to find a Damon drinking bourbon at 3 am, that's the Damon I know.

"I'm sorry I woke you up." I said looking at his bare chest, and how beautiful it looked when the light of the moon shined upon him. Damon was so beautiful, his eyes, his way to be, he was pretty perfect, I liked him just like he was but I wished I'd met him in 1864, maybe I would be with Damon, he would be '_Stefan'_ that time, and things could have been different but, I know somehow that, that Damon is still there just like Elena is still in me.

I looked awkwardly because right now I was staring at him, and I was pretty sure it was weird enough for him.

"You didn't. Even though your night talk with my baby bro sounded interesting." He said taking gulp, showing his perfect curved lips that once had been for so long into mine.

"He was just worried." Suddenly I had this brief headache and I was feeling weak because I was lacking blood. I supported myself on the corner of the bed. Damon went to help me on his vampire speed.

"Elena what's going on?" He looked genuinely worried, his icy blue eyes looking deeply into mine, we were both sitting into my bed his hand was on my back has the other was holding my chin to face him.

"I, I haven't been drinking too much." I said looking afraid of his penetrate eyes, we both stared a while, actually seconds.

" You have to, Elena it's not like you are going to kill someone to do it."

"No, but …It's like I loose control and I won't stop drinking, I don't want to go through that again." He looked like his heart was breaking he knew he shouldn't have left me he promised me he would help and I know he felt guilty about it.

" That's why I'm here Elena." He smiled to me, and I smiled back. Well considering my status, I felt pretty bad while smiling it hurt every muscle in my face as long as my body did. "Now you have to eat."

"I'm scared Damon, what if I-" He cupped my face into his warm hands, that once were cold.

"I won't let you, ok?" I nodded.

"Can I…feed on you?" He let go of me instinctively looking confused.

"Elena…" he looked worried, but he was still on my bed, making sure I wasn't going anywhere.

"I want this, I need this please, with you I know I won't lose control, and_** I rather die than hurt you**_."

I wasn't expecting that to escape from my mouth, but the truth is there was no world for me anymore if there wasn't a Damon in it.

Damon smiled, and nodded, to me.

"What do you prefer neck, wrist…chest?" At that last word he smirked widely at me, raising an eyebrow I punched him in fun.

"Really?" I rolled my eyes, he just kept smirking.

"Here." He pointed to his wrist, it sounded like a great place better than his chest…I mean that wouldn't be really... Ok.

"Are you sure?" I looked at him afraid on what would be coming next.

"Are you?" I looked down a little and nodded in agreement, smiling a little.

"I trust you." I said my voice was warm and calm. It was true, I think if I said this one year ago I would just laugh but I do, trust him with my own life I know he would die for me.

"I'll be here the whole time." His face was now really closer to mind, and his voice tone was very comfortable and assurance.

"It's not like I'm letting you escape." I smiled widely and then he approached me, we were still sitting in my bed. One of his hands was in my neck and the other was getting closer to my mouth long with his wrist.

My fangs started to come out as I felt Damon's blood popping into his veins. I hesitated a moment and Damon made sure to make the move. My fangs dug into his wrist fragile flesh, but not so much. I kept sucking the blood out of his veins not wanting to stop, his blood tasted like heaven, I knew that for a vampire blood sharing was a lot more than sex, but I wasn't afraid since we weren't actually sharing. I could feel Damon moaning, trying to understand if it was by pain or pleasure. This frenzy, these goose bumps in my spine this feeling of magic went on me. I know deep down this felt so much more to me than it seemed, Damon always tried to make me feel better I know that and being with him makes me want more and more. Not with Stefan, actually I never tasted this long Stefan's blood unless it was to save me, but it was different, it was always so different they are different. I just..I can't think about what this means to me. Am I betraying Stefan somehow?

I wasn't going to stop so soon so Damon made sure to stop me, cause after all this was not only about me having some blood but me having some control.

"Elena…" I tried to push him away and push him closer at the same time while I forced myself to drink every drop of blood of his wrist but he wouldn't let me."It's enough." He said loudly pushing me to his embrace. My tears were streaming down my face. I always thought I could control my life and make my own decisions, but this? Being a vampire it's just not easy, at least for me, my compassion turns out to be even more compassion, and my passion and my attraction and I can't control it.

When Damon thought I was calm enough to face him he lifted my chin so I could look into his beautiful blue eyes that made things to my body and soul. Everything seemed so much more beautiful, he seemed amazing.

Damon cleaned a little bit of blood that was on my lips with his thumb, we stared for a while at each other. I wanted to be able to kiss him, but I couldn't do this with Stefan.

"Are you ok?" I just nodded, but as I was so embarrassed my eyes fell to the floor, I couldn't face him any longer, it would be the death of me. "Just sit here I'll be right back." This thought ran through my mind that he would leave me, leave me again I just couldn't stand the thought of losing him again and again , maybe I'm being too selfish but I need him to stay with me, I miss him.

"Where are you going?" I said my voice seemed so worried, Damon smiled genuinely to me.

"I'm just going to the bathroom." A relief sensation made my body relax, I only left a simple "oh" and nodded.

I took of my clothes that were stained with blood and placed my night black dress a little bit short but I don't think that would be a problem. I slip under the sheets cause after all it was 4 am still, but it spent really fast that last hour I was still holding my phone. I was feeling better that was for sure, I bet I wasn't pale anymore, and I felt stronger tough my conscience didn't seem that better.

Damon came of the bathroom with a wet towel in his hands. He was incredibly handsome, and that bare chest was still making sign to me, how much I crave for his touch, but its called sin. His hair was still messy but wonderful, he decided to place the towel for a second just to put his shirt back leaving it unbuttoned. He approached me and touched every single part of my face with the wet towel, the icy water felt really good, he was tender and gentle, every touch made my eyes look dreamy even though I was looking intensely into his eyes. When his eyes met mine, I knew I couldn't take it any longer, I needed to.

I grabbed his wrist stopping him to continue to touch me, and pulled him closer leaning into a beautiful sweet and tender kiss, that felt like heaven it tasted like paradise. We were like this for a couple of minutes always keeping the sweetness, his hands were cupping my face as my arms felt weak to his kiss and fell to my sides, I was still under sheets but I was still sitting while Damon even though really closer was also sit in my bed next to my body kissing the all of me.

For incredible as much as stupid it was, Damon broke this beautiful moment I was waiting since god knows when. I looked at him in confusion.

"I went to clean you not to kiss you." I smiled a little, my hand was now on his bare chest like when I was training and he called me a warrior princess. The thing is that now it was me taking his hand on mine and placing it into my heart. He looked surprised by my move.

"If I had a heart it would be beating like crazy right now." My eyes were filling with passion and love…yes love. I don't know why I think it is that feeling that people call love and it's such a heavy word, but nothing more than love can explain what my body was feeling, what my brain was telling me.

"Elena…" He almost spelled my word in a whisper that felt perfect in his lips.

"I know, I've made my choice, I do but I can't stop myself from falling for you every day." I sounded so sure in my words. He took his hand out of mine and got up from my bed to look around the room impatiently trying to figure out desperately what to say.

"What do you think you're doing? Cause right now I don't even know what I'm doing."

I got out from bed along with him and tried to calm him down but he wouldn't listen to me he just pushed me away.

"Damon…I don't know." I looked down.

"Can you at least tell me what are you feeling?" He was making it hard to handle, an hour ago we were perfect now we are terrible.

"I..I" Words escaped me again, how much hurt he can take, I can't do this.

"You know what? It's ok, let's just pretend one more time this thing didn't happen." He was literally yelling at me, I haven't seen him this aggressive since, since, I don't even know it clearly.

"This thing? Is that what you call it, doesn't mean anything to you?" I yelled back, he approached me now calmer.

"It does, you should know that. But if it doesn't make you feel anything then this is nothing, nothing more than a kiss." His voice was breaking, and it hurt so much to see him like this.

"Are you expecting me to say those _**three words**_, if I don't even know what they truly mean?"

Tears were streaming down my face, I was too nervous and I never wanted this to happen, his face so angelic just seemed to fade away.

"You are saying that everything we went through, every kiss, every hug every nothing. They just don't deserve those three little words, I don't deserve them?"

"No, no it's not-"

"I should have known." I was crying so hard, and I know he wouldn't stand me like this, he walked away leaving me to stay alone, to cry. The sound the door made when he was gone, it was just so hard on me, I shivered a little and went back to the bed and cried all night. My pillow was stained with tears.

I remember that when he compelled me to forget he loved me and that he thought he didn't deserve me, was exactly what he meant today, but it just wasn't what I meant. He deserves my love, I just don't deserve his.

I hear him coming. Probably he went out to eat. He went to the bathroom and after a couple of minutes he came out slowly, only on his boxers, I tried not to peek cause I didn't want him to know I was awake, but It was impossible for me not to look.

I can now hear him approaching my bed. He comes closer to my head and to my ear I can feel his fresh breath on me and it sends shivers down my spine.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into my ear so softly and went back to his bed. A smiled was expressed on my face along with the small amount of tears left.

* * *

_**So...What do you guys think on this chapter, i have to say it's one of my favs. Hope it's one of yours too ;)**_


	8. Chapter 8 I want you so badly

_**I'm back here, and I'm sorry I couldn't update it soon, but family issues were driving me mad so...but here it is, hope you guys enjoy, there is some Steroline and Lot's of Delena of course.**_

* * *

When I woke up this morning there was no sight of Damon in the motel, I decided to go to the bathroom get a shower and prepare myself for a long day.

Last night when he said he was sorry he obviously didn't know I was awake and I wasn't going to tell either, we were both confused and mad. I'm not going to say I'm not sorry too, cause I am. I just want to go back as soon as I'm ready. I need to settle things with everyone.

I put on my strapless baby blue dress. It goes down to my knees with perfect lace it also has a simple flowers pattern with the same color of the dress only darker, it has lace also above my chest, and a simple loop rounding my waist. My hair goes on a simple curled ponytail that I made sure to use my curling-iron, but making them as natural as possible. I usually put on make-up but today I'm not feeling like it.

When I was heading to the kitchen I can hear Damon's steps and I know he is coming. When the door opens I stare at this beautiful man in front of me, Damon Salvatore, with his piercing icy blue eyes, and his perfect curved lips and his messy raven hair. I can't stop myself from staring. He also looks deeply into my eyes knowing what he said yesterday, I'm very aware of what he said too, but I don't make it seem that obvious. Damon breaks our eye contact.

"Good morning." He says really uncomfortable.

"Good morning." I say, not looking at him, trying to concentrate on finding the butter for my toasts.

"It's over there." Damon noticed I was looking for something and he immediately realizes it was the butter. He gestures me pointing to the shelf, where some glasses were also sleeping.

I understood his gesture and I put myself on tiptoes trying to reach the shelf, when I did, I almost left the tumbler fall right into my face if Damon had not grabbed me first then the glass.

His strong arms pushed me away from the broken glass that fell to the floor. They were around my waist comforting me. We stayed like this for a moment not saying anything just staring at the floor.

"I got you." When I pull myself back, I turn to face him. First I have the instinct to look into his lips then I get lost into the ocean of his eyes.

"Huh…Thank you." I say embarrassed.

"What's that look?" I didn't even notice I was staring at him. This couldn't go on, not like this.

"I...you are excused." His face was in confusion, he didn't quite understand what I meant.

"I've heard you last night." I said looking to the floor.

"I was in the room next to yours, hearing your cry." Right now I wanted to hide myself and cry out again.

"We were both mad and confused. "

"Guess that's my mainly routine." I see he got hurt, again. He leaves to the living room, to get his bourbon and I follow him.

"Look…I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I kissed you, it won't, happen again." At those last words, I almost felt like I was whispering, although Damon could perfectly hear it.

"If you say so." He said with one of his big smirks, and I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"So, when do we get started to, you know, learn vamp-things?" I said approaching him, and taking a sip of his bourbon.

"That is mine, Miss Elena Gilbert." I hand his bourbon back to him, rolling my eyes.

"Well, whenever you want." He took another gulp of bourbon and head to the room, I followed him once more.

"So…I'm not doing anything, can we do something?" I told, using my sweet child voice to please him.

"Well Elena, don't get too excited you never know." He was still talking about the same subject, the kiss…though I wasn't going to weaken. I knew Damon always had some troubles to move on, but this? This is too much, if he keeps talking about it, I don't know what I can do.

His big smirk made me roll my eyes.

"Ok. We should do something, but not in here." My face immediately turned out to appear with a big, big smile, and my instinct was stronger than I was, I ran to him and hugged him tight.

"Thank you." I said letting myself go slowly of his embrace to stare at those magical eyes that hypnotized my being. He stared back. I then felt uncomfortable again, not about his presence he made me feel safe, and I knew I was the most relaxed person near him, the thing is that I don't know what I'm feeling and it gets weird and harder to face my feelings as they grow up.

"Anytime." His voice was calm and sweet, something I don't hear in a long time. I smiled back at him.

* * *

"Hi Stefan." I approached Stefan slowly, knowing he had been hurt, with all that happened with Elena, I knew it was hard on her but also on him, on everyone of us. He was on the couch looking at the floor, I joined him.

"Hey." His voice was broken and sad.

"I know Elena is gone and all, but we should have fun, you can't stay here forever." I said poking his arm, while my wide open smile made him smile too.

"Let me guess, nothing knew about Tyler's body?" Well he knew, he always knew. Stefan could always have this understanding , his ability to read me like nobody else, he knew that if Tyler's body was still here, I would be near it not here with him, though this all Elena situation makes me feel bad about him.

"You always know." I said it remembering the last time I saw Tyler, my heart broke in that moment, I wish I could have stayed with him.

"I'm sure they will find him anyway." I smiled a little, Stefan always knew how to give me a little hope, it reminds me when I thought I was a complete monster, but Stefan was always there to tell me what to do.

The bell rings, and I almost jump of my seat. These days no one hadn't been visiting us, only Jeremy, to look for news.

"Who could it be?" I ask Stefan, we both looked surprised but also intrigued.

"Let's find out." Stefan and I rush to the door on our vampire speed. When the door opens, I see someone I'd least expected, cause lately she haven't said a word.

"Bonnie?"

* * *

Damon and I left home for about an hour, he still doesn't tell me where we are going, but feels good to be outside, for a while.

"Here we are." I look around, putting my head off the car's window. All I see is trees and more trees, and it brings me back to Mystic Falls.

"The woods? Really?" My head goes back to the car, where I stare at a smirking Damon.

"Well, you said you wanted to learn, new vamp-things." When he said this I felt a need to get out of the car, sometimes Damon could suffocate me. When I get out of car, Damon goes along with me, I observe the trees and the sky, where birds fly and sing around us, Damon joins me.

"Nature, can make us feel alive don't you think?" I smile to Damon and he smiles back to me, this time genuinely.

"And that was one of the reasons I bring you here. " Damon was leaning on the car, staring at me, like he wanted to say something more.

"What?" I say a bit confused, he then started to laugh.

"Elena I think a bird, made you a surprise on your shoulder." He laughs even more, placing even a hand to his mouth so he could prevent himself, from falling in laugh. I look at my miserable figure. My left shoulder was awful, all dirty with bird crap, I tried to clean it with the sleeve of my shirts right arm, but it didn't quite work. I look at him in disbelief, he was still laughing, then I lean my shoulder into his leather jacket, and rub it, making his jacket also dirt. He looks furious, like he wants to eat me alive.

"What? This is leather!" He yells at me, trying to clean it, but it didn't disappear at all.

"And that was my shirt." I answer him equally.

"What did you want me to do?" He is no longer leaning on his Camaro.

"Well to stop laughing for example." I gesture.

"You want to play isn't it?" He starts to coming closer with a threatening look on his face, lifting his arms up.

"No,no, Damon." When I'm screaming, I can't feel my feet on the floor anymore, Damon left me up placing me on one of his shoulders, I tried to slap him on his back, but I didn't succeed, my anger started to became joy, and fun, I was uncontrollably laughing because of my image, I looked silly.

We were heading, god knows where in the middle of the woods, when I feel like we arrive cause Damon eventually stopped walking, I can hear the sound of water, flapping on the rocks, and the smell of fresh water, made me feel peaceful. For a minute I stopped slapping Damon.

"Here." He said as he placed me on the ground. When I turn around, my mouth almost falls, at the sight of this beautiful lake, there were flowers surrounding it with the most beautiful colors, the air smelled so purely, and the sound of the nature made me feel like home.

"This is beautiful Damon." I look so surprised, I can imagine my face. I couldn't even think that Damon knew these places, I know Stefan bring me once to some identical place, but this one was even more beautiful, and I felt human again.

"Yup, one of my favorites here in Italy." His face looked also dreamy. I knew this place was important to him.

"Does it mean something to you?" I questioned him and his face changed in a minute.

"I used to come here alone, when I turned a vampire, just to feel that slightest humanity left."

That was really sad to hear, actually I think Damon's life was pretty sad, I mean Stefan told me his father never approved anything Damon did, he went to the civil war, Katherine chose Stefan somehow, I chose Stefan, and everybody kind of hates him. Finally I realized how much hurt he had been taking, I wouldn't hold on that, I know I'm strong, but Damon. Man you got to be strong enough mentally to deal with these things. The only thing that escaped from my mouth was a tiny:

"oh." We stared at each other for a moment.

"Now, we need to clean this mess. Ready to dive in the water?" He starts to smirk again, and then I realized his purpose on bringing me here.

"Are you sure, cause you never know, you can drown, I don't know just a thought occurred me." I smile widely to him, in a provocative way.

"Oh, you are threatening me Miss Elena Gilbert?" He comes closer again, and that's when I feel strong arms surrounding my waist and throwing us right into the water. Our bodies were glued, we didn't let go for a minute, even in the water when we splashed into each other, making me feel a teenager again, a human one. My laughs, his laughs, our laughs, were absolute music to my ears I felt complete again.

"Who is going to drown now?" Damon smirks to me.

"Well, I would have, but you are older than me." I say calm, and sweet pouting to him, I can feel his eyes melt to my sight. He comes closer and he places his arms around my waist once more, but now he is on my back , and I can feel his breath on my ears and it sends shivers down my spine, it makes me feel, uncontrollably, I want to do things my body can't control, but my mind wants to stop those thoughts.

"You know you can win me with those doe eyes, and when you pout…Oh Elena Gilbert, you drive me crazy." At those last words, I almost felt my knees falling into the water along with my entire body, I know I was in the fresh water but my body was at a temperature, indescribable, a heat came to every part of my body.

"Damon…" I whisper, when he starts to kiss my neck, near my ear. It feels so good, but so bad.

"Yes, Elena?" He whispers making my mind fly, his way to talk is so seductive.

"We…Damon" I grab his hands that were still on my waist and turn around to face him this time. I almost get lost into his ocean, they are my weakness.

"Even if I want to so badly, I can't, we can't." My lips are so dry craving for someone to kiss them urgently, I can see the lust on him too, and I can't control my emotions.

"I want you so badly, Elena." Damon says again almost in a whisper that makes my heart melt. I couldn't resist, I shouldn't have to resist. That's when I lean, and our lips touch again, like I waited an eternity to kiss him again, to feel like heaven again, and to feel complete again. _**Well it did happen again.**_

* * *

So... what do you think, aren't they a hot couple?! I wish they really were like this *.* please stay tunned if you want to know what's next. I still don't know what to do with Steroline but we will see.


	9. Chapter 9 Sometimes

_**I'm back my dearest followers ;) SO I've already thought about how many chapters this story will have and I'm planning on making 22 chapters according to the series, but I'm not sure yet. I've already see the reviews and you guys rock! Thank you so much, so I know some of you asked for a hot vampire sex but we will see maybe next chapter...**_

* * *

I felt like I was every time I kissed him, in heaven he just made me feel so alive, and worth to live. I know it's wrong, I know I should stop it, at least try to control it, but near him it's not so easy and I can see the lust on his eyes too, we want the same thing.

At first our kiss was sweet and soft, gentle also, but then I made my way to deepen the kiss. One of Damon's hands was cupping my face, but in a second it slid over my waist pulling our bodies together, making the water wave. My fingers were tangled on his raven wet hair.

When I thought nothing could go wrong, Damon stops kissing me, pushing me away.

"What's wrong?" I asked him afraid to know the answer. Actually it sounded more like a plea. We stared at each other's eyes for a minute before he "answered".

"What's wrong?" He said almost like an ironical, confused _"tsc"_ 'answer'. I didn't answer him, I didn't thought it was needed so he just continued. "What happened to the: **_'it's not going to happen again?_**" Well , I couldn't deny it, I said it out loud, and unfortunately I couldn't take it back, I mean how could I? He knows better, that I can't just resist him, or at least stay away when he is grabbing my waist and whispering to my ear, I can't just handle it.

"What did you expect? I mean you were all there making yourself so seductive and whispering in my ear, what did you wanted to happen?" I approach him, gesturing my hands up in anger, but also ashamed of my statement.

"So you think I'm seductive, is that how I make you feel?" He was starting to come closer, and I couldn't form a coherent word, I opened my mouth multiple times, but nothing came out.

"I…I don't know what this is, and why it makes me feel like this, I just do." His face changed from a big smirk to a broken man face. Here I am, stating for the thousand time that I didn't know what to feel, that I didn't even wanted to try to understand it, even though deeply I knew exactly what I was feeling: passion, love…yes love, but I couldn't just tell him now how much I loved him, knowing that Stefan was out there, conscious that I made my troubled choice. I just keep lying to Damon and pretending nothing happens between us, and I know it's awfully wrong, and I always make him suffer, and I realize that even if I decide to tell him in the right time that I love him, it may just be too late.

"Of course, you've made your choice, but obviously it didn't stop you from KISSING ME." He yelled at me, it sounded so hurtful to my ears. I couldn't take my tears mixed with the sweet river water.

"No, Damon it's not-" When I was about to clarify things Damon decided to walk away making him splash against the water.

"C'mon it's getting late." He said, coldly not even looking at me, I had to tell him something, something other than a lie, something that would comfort him in the way I knew he needed to.

"Wait, just listen to me." I say running through the water trying to catch his arm, when I do so, I turn him around so he can face me.

"I wanted to kiss you, I do want to kiss you, lately it's all I want to do, and yes it's wrong just for one and only reason. " I catch my breath trying to figure out what types of emotions are running through his beautiful eyes. "Because, I chose Stefan, I haven't talk to him. I left him, to come for you, not just because I need your support, but because I didn't know and I still don't know what I will do if you aren't here, with me." The last words came out as a whisper, I could see his eyes were no longer darker, and for as much times he opened his mouth to say something, he didn't. My hand was still on his arm, squeezing it trying to prevent my tears from coming.

"You have a lot of things to learn yet. The jump was one, now we need to work your velocity and bite." With this he moved his head forward gesturing me to follow him, changing the subject.

* * *

Me and Stefan looked like we just saw a ghost, in fact you can say Bonnie has been a ghost lately, no calls, no nothing. And what's up with her coming now? I guess we are about to find out.

"Finally she appears." I cross my arms above my chest, with an ironical expression in my face. Bonnie immediately gets in the house passing us by, holding tightly a grimoire, she seems a little bit scared. Stefan and I look at each other with a suspicious look. Stefan closes the door as I sit on the couch next to her. "Bonnie what's wrong?" Stefan sits on the couch next to ours. I can see Bonnie takes a gulp before her words started to come out.

"It's about Tyler." Suddenly I felt like my heart had just broken in tiny little pieces, my eyes were coming wet but no tears coming. I had almost forgotten about Tyler, I thought I could forget, but days have passed and no news, I thought it was a good idea to stay out because of the council but I regret from not searching him.

"What's about Tyler?" Stefan spoke on his normal tone, I guess I didn't had the courage to say a word, I just kept staring at Bonnie.

"It's not Tyler anymore, it's Klaus, and It's my fault, I thought I could have stop it-" Bonnie started to cry and I guess I could have just fainted if I wasn't a vampire aware of my emotions.

"You what?" Stefan looked chocked, as my words came out more like a yell.

* * *

Damon and I have been walking through the woods for a while ago and it was almost getting dark, I just limited myself following him, even though the silence was killing me, I hate myself from not saying what I really wanted and this could have been over, but then I can't be selfish I can't just pretend Stefan doesn't exist. But I rather be arguing with Damon then not even hearing his voice.

"Are we there yet?" I talked as I tried to pass through the branches. My dress was already dirty, and I was getting tired even for a vampire. He didn't said a word for a couple of minutes.

"Here" I looked around just to lift my eyebrow in confusion.

"Hum…We are at the same place, like we were 3 minutes ago." Damon smirked a little, which I hadn't seen in a while, it felt good to see Damon as in Damon, and I almost laughed at my thoughts.

"Well, but if you look closely there are no branches at all, and It has a lot more space so we could use it as a velocity test." Damon being all teacher, made him look hot as hell, his hair was still a little wet and he had no longer his leather jacket, cause I happened to dirt it a while ago.

"Oh." I said looking a bit surprised on his thoughts. "So what do I do?" I said with a huge enthusiasm.

"Do you see that big, tall tree over there?" Damon gestured me for this one biggest tree, in the middle of the woods, no one could fail see her, but it was a little far, good choice.

I just nodded in agreement.

"You are going to use your velocity to reach there and you are also going to climb it, I will catch you, of course." He said smirking, as he was about to finish his explanation I started running with all my will, before he could catch me.

The wind was softly running through my face even though I was on high velocity, I think about how being a vampire it's not that bad, across the blood which seemed a big fight every day.

I can feel Damon approaching so I try harder to extend my velocity. When I reach the tree Damon is almost inches from catching me, I start to climb up but it's a lot harder than I thought it would be.

I'm trying hard but it's getting darker and I can't see a thing, I don't see where I put my feet, my arms, and suddenly my foot slips on a branch, and I feel myself falling from the tree, on an instinct I close my eyes before I feel myself embraced on these strong, warm arms I'm craving for.

"I got you."_** Damon has got me. Like always.**_ I open my eyes slowly as they met with gorgeous Blue Ocean. I gaze at him for a while, having the perfect sense I was staring, but I just kept. Damon gently pulls me back to the ground.

"My foot slip on this branch and I shamelessly fell. " I laughed at my statement, gladly cause I made him also laugh. Suddenly, I'm again pulled up on his embrace, and I feel the wind running through my face again, this time making me hard to see. When I feel stability, I open my eyes and look around, noticing I was on the top of this huge tree, sitting on a firm branch with Damon by my side, and I didn't fear cause I knew he would always catch me.

There we were this time on a beautiful silence as we stare at the stars and the bright moon, which beautifully had come, I can feel Damon's hand making circles to my back, making me more comfortable.

"Did you ever wish you could go to the moon?" My head turns slowly to face his beautiful face that was still staring at the sky.

"Sometimes." And with that word, I lean my back on Damon's chest and rest my head on his shoulder. I'm in between his legs that are supporting on a branch, as his arms embrace me. We both stare at the illuminated sky.

After a couple of minutes which seemed a beautiful eternity we decided to go back to the motel. We got into Damon's car without saying a word the whole way back.

When we arrived Damon opened the door for me to pass, as he got into the bathroom to get a shower, I set on my bed just thinking about everything, but my thoughts were on Damon. I could feel him on the bathroom, the hot water running through his amazing body, him washing, everything seemed so intense and I just bit my lip, lacking touch, his touch.

So many thoughts ran through my mind, some of them that I'm not proud of, but the craziest one made take a risk.

Damon was still on the shower as I got into the bathroom, slowly closing the door, not wanting him to notice me. I took off my dress, then my bra and panties, also loosed my hair.

His back was turned to me, and I could see his amazing muscles, and his perfect back, well and of course, an amazing ass, I'm a woman ok?

I have this instinct to touch on his back, and I moved forward a couple of times but hold back when I'm almost inches, trying to figure out if I should or not. Maybe he already knows I'm there and he is just waiting for me to make the move, I mean he is a vampire how couldn't he?

His head was under the water, and his hands were supporting his body on the wall. I decided to get balls and make the move. I was getting closer slowly as my hands wrapped around his waist getting up to his abdomen, I can feel him shudder a little at my touch, I guess he didn't know I was there.

That's when abruptly he turns around and my hands fall from his waist. My expression was a mixed of shame, and fear and love, and a lot of things I can tell.

"What are you…" He doesn't finish his sentence, when he looks at me, closing his mouth. He stares at my whole body, and I can hear him take a gulp, he starts to get tense, and I can feel my cheeks blush, I was looking down but then I slowly start to look up to him.

He starts to get closer and I can't take my eyes off of him, I'm drowning into the ocean. Slowly I can feel his arms wrapping around my body, and my breasts touching against his chest, he pulls us closer to where the water was falling, and we stayed like this for a moment just wrapped at each other. My head was resting on his shoulder, and his resting on my head.

The water ran through us, and I felt my eyes close, just to feel this moment.

_**Something tells me this will be a long night.**_

* * *

_**I know It's shorter then the last ones, but I hope you enjoyed. **_

_**What do you think it will happen before this Delena shower scene? And what about Bonnie?**_


	10. Chapter 10 I will make Damon mine

**I AM SOOOO SORRY GUYS I COULDN'T UPDATED IT SOONER IT HAD BEEN A LONG WHILE SINCE I DON'T BUT I HAVEN'T FORGOT IT, I WAS JUST BUSY WITH VIDDING AND STILL I'M READY TO CONTINUE IT! **

**_I know you guys wanted them to be having a hot vampire sex, but I don't think it's time yet, until Elena finishes things with Stefan which won't take that much time!I hope you guys can forgive me and I hope you enjoy it 3_**

* * *

Believe me when I say that three years ago I would have probably just laugh at this situation. I had so much hatred and anger and disgust on Damon, that it was quite impossible for me to even imagine kissing him. I only thought about Stefan as my one true love, and right now I wasn't quite being the girlfriend he deserved, I felt like I was cheating and I know It's wrong I do, and I know I've repeated myself so much, that I can easily understand why Damon would feel like this for me.

Our bodies were so close, my skin touched his skin and all I could feel was Goosebumps on my entire skin it made me want him more. Still I couldn't stop myself from thinking on how Damon has grown up on me, he has been quite the man I dreamed of last year, when I saw him on the dark street gazing me, with his blue eyes, I guess things gotten in the way and I forgot him even though I remember now. When I think about it, I feel like I want to cry and believe me or not a tear just ran through my cheek, though it was mixed with the water from the shower and Damon couldn't even notice.

"Elena…" He whispered more like a plea, but I tried to ignore. Whatever it was I just couldn't deal with it, I need so much to be with him right now. "You know how much I want you-"He continued but stopped in the middle of the sentence. I lift my head up so I was facing him now, still rapped on his perfect body. I could tell he was studying my expression, confused I guess but also ready to listen. He let out a sigh before keep talking, his eyes were dreamy. "You can't imagine how…but I want you with all your heart, and that's something you're not able to offer me…" My mouth opened multiple times, still nothing managed to come out. All I could do was staring at his broken face, knowing it was breaking my heart. "God, you can't even say you love me, I just…hope you understand why I can't do this." He tried to let go of me, but I stopped him with my hand on his bare chest.

"Seriously? Damon Salvatore, you don't? That's not quite of yours." I tried to move the subject. I hadn't succeeded though I got a very tinny smile, which left me almost satisfied.

"I'm not joking Elena, I told you I wasn't going to make it easy for you, and I still mean it." He somehow left me without words, he was right.

He got off of my grip leaving me all by myself under the now freezing water. I sat back with my head on my hands, as well as my knees came too. I cried so much, even sobbing. I could tell Damon was still on the bathroom, he stopped on his tracks, I could still feel his back on me.

"Here." Damon turned off the water and came with a towel to rap my body over it, as he did the same to his. When He lifts me up on his strong arms, I always feel like the weakest person on earth, but also the most loved one.

My hands were attached to his neck, as my face couldn't even see his. He placed both of us on bed and pulled me into his chest. I could feel his warm fingers caressing my hair, cheeks, making its way through my whole face, making me close my eyes at his touch.

"Damon, I will fix this. I know I will, once we get back to Mystic Falls I promise you-"I paused at the moment, to lift my head to meet his blue eyes looking deeply into mine with wonder, I caressed his cheek as he did to mine.

"I will be able to make things right for the first time, and take back all I said." Not wanting to be very clear, I pulled myself back to his chest and fell asleep, knowing _**I would make Damon Salvatore mine**_.

* * *

I can't believe Bonnie was such an amazing actress, she was even crying how did she dare? I just couldn't handle so much betrayal. I left the couch and wonder trough the room, impatient walking around like some freak, Stefan just watched me panicking as he tried to calm Bonnie down.

"I-I just-w-wish you guys would un-n-derstand why I did what I did" Her sobs made me almost, take back all those rude words, she was still my friend in the end of the day. I sat back to the couch and looked disappointed to her.

"Care to explain?" I said with bitterness, though I hated being a bitch to Bonnie, I guess she deserved this time.

When she recovered herself she looked at me with an apologetic look.

"I'm so sorry, but I did it to protect all of you, including Stefan and Damon, they would have been dead if Klaus …" Even though it was a great excuse, I knew the looks Stefan gave me.

"You're not that sure Bonnie." Stefan was bitter this time, trying to be as calm as he could.

"I'm not but 'what if's' don't work with me, what about Elena? His siblings would come after her, this would never, ever end."

"And now it never will." I looked at her in anger, how could she? I didn't buy it, I just didn't. Whatever she did was pure revenge, without thinking on the consequences, I know how bad she was about all of this, I knew.

"Look, I know you won't forgive me, but we need to bring Elena back, we have **serious problems**."

* * *

I woke up this morning with a big space in bed, which made me sadder than usual. Good for me I could smell pancakes- Damon was home.

I still felt a little tired from last night events but tried my hard to get off the bed. I lead myself to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and combed my hair. I was still on my night dress that I've put on while Damon was asleep.

I changed quickly into my short shorts and a simple strapless red top.

"Morning." I said sitting on a chair in front of Damon's, he was so beautiful I could never get tired of it and when I make things right I hope I will be able to see his beautiful face every morning.

"Morning." He smiled to me, while drinking a cup of blood.

"When will I be able to drink one of those, without breaking the cup?" I asked him more like a statement. He got himself closer to me placing the cup on the table, I was so attempted to drink it right here right now, but Damon hold my gaze.

"Your'e better that's for sure, still I think you need more practice." His smirk made me huff a little.

"So…are you going to eat that?" He pointed with his cup to my pancake with strawberries and orange juice, _made by Damon Salvatore._

"I would, if you could just go away with your cup." I said playing with my fork.

"Ok, _kitten_ I'm not going to stay if that's what you want." When he was about to leave, I used my vampire speed to get in front of him, take his cup out of his hand and dump it on the dishwasher , only in 3 seconds, he looked surprised.

"There, now you can stay." I said using his usual tone of irony. He smirked a little grabbing my waist and pushing me against his waist, making friction between our lower spots, it made me want him even more than I did last night, why did he had to be so mean to me?! I gasped a little at our intimate contact, I loved when he played like this with me.

"Want me to stay like this kitten?" I prevented myself from pulling my legs all over his waist. His voice was so sexy and seductive.

My lips parted a little and my breath was quick. My hand still on his chest. I could feel him staring at my lips, I knew he wanted me as much as I did. When we were about to kiss my phone starts to ring.

When I rolled my eyes in anger Damon let go of me smirking.

"I guess I'm going to drink out of here." I rolled my eyes again and left to pick up the phone, which was on the table.

"Hum…Damon It's Stefan. " I don't know why I got nervous and told Damon it was Stefan, I ran to the living room as he was all stretched in the couch. "Damon!"

"Elena." Ugh I hated when he did this. I lift my eyebrow and crossed my arms above my chest.

"Well…pick it up?" The phone was still ringing and I decided to do it.

"Stefan hey." I forced a smile even though he wasn't here to see it.

"Elena, you have to come back." I rolled my eyes at his obvious statement. Of course I would be back.

"I know Stefan I will, I'm just not done here yet." Damon looked from the couch when I turned around to face him.

"No, you don't understand Bonnie came here an-"When I heard Bonnie's name I couldn't believe it, she finally said something? Was she ok?

"Bonnie? Is she ok?" I interrupted him, but he started to talk this time louder and faster.

"She is, you have to listen to me. We have a serious problem here. Klaus is back and he brought something with him." But we, Bonnie she…Omg, I couldn't believe this, I thought for one second everything would just slow down.

"What do you mean?" His voice was urgent and sounded like a warning.

"You have to come back." I nodded in agreement noticing the urgency in the subject. I looked in warning to Damon also, who had a confused look. He had listened to it.

"Ok, _we_ will."

* * *

**what did klaus bring back?! give you a letter, it starts with a "K" and it's present on VD books ;)**

**I KNOW TOO SHORT! I know I'm a bad girl here, I didn't give you the story for like 2 months and now it's even short, but it's a fresh start and next chapter will be updated in two days and it will be bigger, keep tuned my lovely followers 3**


	11. Chapter 11 Author's note

**This is an author's note:**

Hey my lovely's Thank you for the ones who read it and reviewed it. I was suppose to update the story today, but unfortunately my grandfather died, and It has been hard for my family, I will continue but not for the next few days, I just wanted to let you guys know about it.


End file.
